Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Ishaan completes in his favorite game, he earns $440$ points. Ishaan already has $200$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2710$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Ishaan needs to complete to reach his goal?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Ishaan will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Ishaan wants to have at least $2710$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2710$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2710$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 440 + 200 \geq 2710$ $ x \cdot 440 \geq 2710 - 200 $ $ x \cdot 440 \geq 2510 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2510}{440} \approx 5.70$ Since Ishaan won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $5.70$ up to $6$ Ishaan must complete at least 6 levels.